No puedo olvidar
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta son mejores amigos,pero esto cambia cuando ellos crecen. Dedicado a Blmasayanx100pre,como modo de disculpa.
1. Chapter 1

No puedo olvidar

Hola,estoy un poco decaída,este oneshot esta dedicado a Bulmasayanx100pre,estoy triste porque con Pamela( Bulmasayanx100pre) quedamos en vernos ayer en la tarde,pero por obstáculos del destino(osea mis padres)no pude ir,me dieron permiso para ir el día anterior,pero a la hora me dijeron que no,triste y un poco molesta me fui a mi cuarto "_a llorar"_(no,es broma XD)y rápidamente me puse a escribir,en estos momentos me escape de mi casa un rato para subirlo,bueno sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste,especialmente para ti Pamela,esta historia es como una disculpa.

_**No puedo olvidar**_

Vegeta y Bulma fueron amigos desde la infancia,mejores amigos prácticamente desde el vientre materno,mejores amigos en el jardín de niños,en la primaria y hasta la secundaria.

Pese a ser de personalidades diferentes;el arisco y antisocial,mala leche y con una franqueza que hasta llega a doler y ella;alegre y muy amigable,buena persona y con una sonrisa que ilumina el día,

¿como pueden estas dos personas ser tan diferentes estar juntos,al menos soportarse?esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían cada ves que veían a esta singular pareja de amigos.

No mentirían si dijeran que había días en que sus temperamentos chocaban y se ponían a gritonear como críos de inicial cuando hacen una pataleta-a pesar de cada uno tener 21 y estar en la universidad-en plena vía publica,salón,parque,casa,o en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara la discusión.

Los gritoneos de Bulma siendo respondido por los gruñidos y la también muy "eficaz"

indiferencia del morocho,haciendo enfadar mas a la peliazul.

Pero ignorando los ánimos de perros que tenían estos dos,ellos eran buenos amigos,o eso era lo que creía ella.

Bulma de pequeña era molestada por sus compañeras por su raro color de cabello,recuerda como sus compañeras se juntaban en el recreo o la salida y la molestaban,le jalaban del cabello y hasta la empujaban al suelo,recuerda como la insultaban y se reían de ella pero también recuerda como su mejor amigo siempre venia a su rescate,ahuyentaba a todas esas niñas,la ayudaba a pararce y con delicadeza-impropia de el-le limpiaba las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

Siempre fue muy dependiente de lo que hacia Vegeta,el siempre fue su protector,su mano amiga,su hombro para llorar,su confidente,sin el no había un ella,Vegeta se convirtió en una parte importante de su vida,lo consideraba como un familiar mas,sangre de su sangre,su hermano,alguien de confianza y que_ jamas le haría daño._

Vegeta siempre fue alguien serio de temer,de niño fue muy directo y un seño fruncido siempre acompañaba su rostro,pero a pesar de su intimidante exterior,era un niño de nobles sentimientos,en especial con su amiga Bulma,quien siempre la protegía de los constantes maltratos de sus compañeras contra ella,limpiándole las lagrimas pidiendo silenciosamente el perdón por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte,para cuidarla,para protegerla.

Siempre cuido de ella,estaba allí en sus buenos y malos momentos,en sus momentos de logro el sonreía con ella,en sus momentos de debilidad la vio flaquear,pero el mantuvo allí,siempre dándole su apoyo y mano amiga,siendo esta considerada como su hermanita,alguien a quien _proteger y cuidar._

Y así pasaron los años,Bulma y Vegeta crecieron,se desarrollaron tanto física como mentalmente,cada uno tuvo diferentes gustos,personalidades y grupos de amigos,pero no dejaron de lado su amistad.

Bulma se convirtió en una hermosa mujer,como Vegeta en un apuesto caballero,cada uno con diferentes carreras y diferente caminos por recorrer,pero a pesar de todo,Bulma seguía queriendo a Vegeta como su hermano,el hermano quien le daba el brazo cuando salían a pasear,que la abrazaba en cada despedida para después desearle un buen sueño,quien pesar de todo siempre la tomaba de la mano,quien le regalaba muestras de afecto por cosas insignificantes,se sentía en familia con el.

Pero...

Tal vez no lo quiso ver...

Tal vez lo vio pero simplemente lo ignoro...

Lo que Bulma creía eran muestras de amor fraternal,para Vegeta eran otra cosa.

Con el pasar de los años,Vegeta no pudo evitar notar como su "hermanita" se convertía en mujer,y que el sentimiento de afecto lentamente se convertía en un intensa necesidad de amor,la amaba,la amaba mas que a su vida,pero sabia que ella solo lo veía como su "hermano",puesto que le fue con los años y que ahora solo lo hacia tener el sentimiento de odiar,odiaba que por su relación de hermandad con ella no le permitiera avanzar mas;que le daba el brazo cuando salían a pasear,como señal para los otros hombres que la vieran pasar que solo era de el,el y nadie mas;que solo la abrazaba en cada despedida para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de le deseaba buenas noches;deseando en el fondo de su ser que llegara a soñar con el,que siempre la tomaba de la mano,lugar donde el se encargaría de dejar su marca para toda la vida,con muestras insignificantes de afecto,solo para ver su sonrisa iluminar su vida.

La amaba,pero no podía hacer nada,si le confesaba sus sentimientos se enfrentaba a un posible rechazo sin contar con que su relación no seria igual,no tendrían la misma confianza,solo debía callar,solamente callar.

Y así paso el tiempo,cada uno siguió con lo suyo,Bulma con su ignorancia y Vegeta con su callado amor,siguió hasta que llego _el._

Bulma quedo prendada de el,de su porte y de su elegancia,de sus cabellos rubios y ojos verdes,de su fuerza innata,sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas llenarse de sangre,sintió su pulso dispararse la primera vez que le hablo,su primera cita y su primer beso,sintió una felicidad extrema cuando lo escucho pedir ser su novia,felicidad que se completo al sentir a su mejor amigo junto a su lado.

Vegeta quedo paralizado,estático por la mirada que le mandaba Bulma a el rubio,esa mirada que no era dirigida para el,sus reacciones,sus sonrojos,sintió su corazón partirse cuando con sonrisas ella le confeso de su primera cita,quebrarse cuando relato su primer beso y morir cuando le dijo que le pidió ser su novia,y ella acepto. Solo pudo sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza,para ocultar el dolor que su rostro debía haber mostrado,esconder su agonía detrás de una mueca hipócrita de felicidad.

Paso el tiempo,Bulma con su amor correspondido y Vegeta con su corazón vació;después de la noticia del noviazgo,cada uno se fue por su lado,Bulma pasaba mas tiempo con su novio y Vegeta con cada novia a la semana.

Bulma siempre se preguntaba porque Vegeta cada ves mas se alejaba de ella,cada ves que intentaba hablar o pasar tiempo con el,como antes,este la alejaba o alegaba que tenia cosas que hacer,también le pidió explicación del porque ahora tenia novia por semana,si ella recuerda muy bien que el no deseaba estar comprometido de ninguna forma,que si lo hacia lo haría con una persona en especial-persona que nunca tuvo el placer de conocer-y con este recuerdo le echo en cara su actitud,recibiendo en respuesta su inesperado grito,diciendo que ella no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando y que lo dejara en paz.

Bulma,herida se fue a hablar con su novio,este la consoló y le dijo que le diera tiempo,que cualquiera que fuera el problema que estuviera metido Vegeta,el lo solucionaría.

Sonrió confiada,creyendo que ese era la solución a el problema,porque Vegeta era su mejor amigo,su _hermano._

Vegeta evitaba a Bulma,no quería verla porque era un golpe mas a su maltrecho corazón,la evitaba y sabia que con su actitud la heria,pero en su situación no podía hacer nada,la amaba y le dolía verla con otro,intentaba olvidarla con cuanta chica que se le ofreciera,pero a la semana se daba cuenta que no podía,molesto consigo por sus sentimientos buscaba maneras de odiarla y olvidarse de ella.

Cuando ella le pidió una explicación,se enfureció como nunca antes lo hizo,y le grito que no se metiera en sus asuntos,vio como triste y herida ella se fue,y el,el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo,debia recordar su lugar,su lugar de _hermano._

Después de tiempo,la relación de Vegeta y Bulma no volvió a ser igual,aunque Bulma intentara repararla,Vegeta siempre ponía obstáculos,de su amistad ni saludos cordiales se daba,de ser confidentes y hermanos a desconocidos,de tardes de platica y risas a ocasos de silencia y soledad.

A Bulma le choco todo esto,siempre estuvo al lado de Vegeta,siempre el fue su amigo y su soporte,sin el no sabia que hacer,sentía como si un pedazo de ella le faltara.

A Vegeta le dolió la separación,siempre tuvo a Bulma a su lado,siempre fue su amiga y ahora el amor de su vida,su luz y sin ella,sentía que se perdía en un profundo mar de oscuridad.

Casi por finales del ultimo semestre de terminar la universidad,Bulma caminaba por el pasillo de su apartamento,abriendo la puerta y prácticamente arrojándose en su pequeño sofá,dio un gran bostezo,con todos los exámenes finales las ultimas semanas estaba muy cansada.

Decidida a tomar una merecida siesta se deshizo de su calzado,pero antes de acostarse a su cama,escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta,un tanto recelosa vio su puerta,era muy inusual que alguien viniera a visitarla a estas horas de la noche,¿quien podría ser?¿un asesino?¿un violador?¿un secuestrador?o peor¿un asesino violador y secuestrador?

Sacudió su cabeza,ver tanta televisión realmente le estaba afectando la mente,despacio se acerco y pregunto:

-¿quien es?-solo escucho silencio-¿quien es o llamara a la policía?-amenazo

Cuando creyó que se trato de alguna broma,una voz un tanto rasposa y conocida respondió

-Bulma,so-soy yo-abrió los ojos con mesura y abrió la puerta,era Vegeta,sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco y le dio un abrazo,rápidamente sintiendo el olor a alcohol en sus ropas.

Rápidamente se separo de el y le dijo que pasara.

Vegeta tomaba todo el alcohol que su organismo podía consumir,estaba realmente molesto,molesto y dolido,después de la dolorosa separación de el y Bulma,ahora su padre-dueño de unas empresas reconocidas en el país-le decía que al finar la universidad se casaría con una mujer desconocida,solo para asegurar la expansión de la empresa,el había gritado y negado rotundamente,solo para recibir un golpe en la mejilla y la amenaza de cumplir con su parte.

Furiosos salio de las empresas y entro al primer bar que encontró

¿porque?se preguntaba,que había hecho para que el destino lo tratara así,tal ves debió de haber pecado en otra vida para que ahora el karma lo tratara así,sonrió con ironía,tal ves lo ultimo era cierto,tal ves en alguna otra dimensión el fue un famoso ladrón o un asesino,¿quien podría saberlo?

Después de tomar hasta que se olvidara su nombre,tambaleando por las calles se decidía a donde ir,no podía regresar a su casa y ademas no quería cruzar palabra con su padre,no sabia a donde ir,no tenia amigos y no estaba de ganas para ir a la casa de alguna de sus conquistas.

A la mente vino el nombre de su única amiga,la persona causante de sus males amorosos,un ser tan inteligente como despistado,dejo que un sonrisa lleno de burla saliera de sus resecos labios,quien diría que el,un ser frió e indiferente,se enamoraría con locura de su amiga,siendo totalmente opuestos.

No supo como pero de estar en el sucio callejón de un bar estaba en la puerta de su ex mejor amiga,sintiendo un poco de lucidez al mostrarse en esas fachas en esa hora,decidió marcharse,pero antes de siquiera voltearse su cuerpo actuó solo y toco la puerta.

Dentro de el rogaba que Bulma estuviera dormida o ocupada en algo que impidiera que escuchara el sonido,pero se dio cuenta que -como siempre-la suerte no estaba de su lado,escucho como su delicada voz pedia respuesta si alguien estaba allí,sintiendo la garganta seca no pudo responder,a la segunda con la poca conciencia que tenia respondió,viendo como la puerta de caoba blanca desaparecía para dar paso a la imagen de Bulma,tan hermosa como siempre ,sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba,trasmitiendo su embriagante calor,sintió como esta se separaba de el y le pedía que pasara adentro.

Bulma vio como este se sentaba en su sillón,con sus largos cabellos negros cubriendo su rostro dandole un toque mas tétrico,después de un incomodo silencio,Bulma carraspeo asiéndose notar,pero la voz de Vegeta interrumpió cualquier oración.

-Bulma,si te dieran a elegir tus sueños o el bien de tu familia¿cual elegirías?-cuestiono el pelinegro,dejando a Bulma sin palabras por la pregunta.

-no se a que te ref...-no la dejo terminar,-Bulma solo responde,po-por favor-pidió Vegeta levantando la voz.

Bulma se sorprendió por su repentino cambio de actitud,pero respondió-sol-solo has lo que creas correcto-dijo la chica para después sentarse al lado del moreno,quien puso su cabeza en sus piernas.

Este volvió a preguntar

-Bulma,¿lo a-amas?-pregunto,Bulma se sorprendió pero con una sonrisa respondió-claro,lo amo mas que a mi vida-Vegeta sintió que su corazón se rompía,pero a causa del alcohol sintió una ira que afectaba de sobremanera sus sentidos,-porque !DIME PORQUE LO AMAS!DIME QUE EL TIENE QUE LOS DEMAS NO TENGAMOS!-le grito,sentía un enorme odio hacia ese rubio,que le faltaba a el que no era suficiente para el corazón de su amada.

Bulma se asusto por el grito y rápidamente se paro de su lado ocasionando que Vegeta también se parara,sintió nervios por su penetrante y pesada mirada que le dirigía,también sintió confusión por su pregunta

-yo-yo no s-se yo-fue interrumpida cuando Vegeta la sujeto de los hombros fuertemente.

-¿QUE ES BULMA,DIME QUE ME FALTA?-grito,dejando a Bulma sin palabras.

-¿que?-fue la palabra que salio de su boca,no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Vio como Vegeta sonreía con lastima para después abrazarla y hablarle al oído

-Bulma,s-siempre fuiste mi amiga,siempre estuvimos juntos en los buenos y malos momentos,cuando uno caía el otro lo levantaba,siempre me consideraste como tu hermano mayor...

-y aun lo hago-respondió Bulma,pero Vegeta la interrumpió-por favor,dejame hablar y no digas nada,si-vio como Bulma asentía con la cabeza y prosiguió.

-pero..-se detuvo un momento,Bulma se separo un poco de el viéndole a los ojos,estos estaban llenos de confucion y temor-al pasar el tiempo,y-yo tuve sentimientos hacia a ti que,que se diferencian mucho de la amistad y la fraternidad...-se detuvo allí,viendo en los ojos de la mujer como se llenaban de asombro y lagrimas,comprendiéndolo todo.

Vegeta vio como delicadas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y con voz atorada le respondió-Veg-Vegeta yo n-no sa-sabia nada-respondió con voz triste.

Vegeta solo sonrió de manera cansada y lo abrazo,ella respondio el abrazo y respondio-Vegeta,yo,cuanto lo siento,realmente lo siento,pero no puedo correspon..-no pudo terminar de hablar.

El la separo de ella,en algún lugar de su inconsciente el creyó que al confesar sus sentimientos ella lo aceptaría,confesando que ella también sentía lo mismo por el y que dejaría al otro-que tonto e iluso fue.

-¿porque Bulma,acaso soy poca cosa para ti?-pregunto con voz dolida,-no,no es eso solo que...-Bulma se quedo sin palabras,no sabia que decir,-vamos contesta,porque te quedas callada-respondió con ira Vegeta.

Con cada minuto de silencio hacia que la ira y los deseos negativos dentro de el fluyeran,-¿porque no contestas,EL NO SABE NADA DE TI?-grito perdiendo los estribos.

-VEGETA SUELTAME ME LASTIMAS-respondió con lagrimas en los ojos,le dolía como este le gritaba y le apretaba los hombros.

-NO TE SOLTARE,EL NO ESTUVO JUNTO A TI EN TUS MOMENTOS DE DEBILIDAD,NI EN LA MUERTE DE TUS PADRES,NI CUANDO ESAS NIÑAS TE ACOSABAN EN LA ESCUELA

¿DIME BULMA SI EL ES EL DUEÑO DE TU CORAZON,PORQUE NO ESTUVO EN

LOS MOMENTOS QUE MAS LO NECESITABAS?-le grito mientras la zarandeaba.

-VEGETA SUELTA-como pudo se libro de su agarre,-estas ebrio,es mejor que te vallas-,cuando planeaba irse una mano sujeto firmemente su brazo.

-no me iré-dijo con vos tétrica mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Vegeta,por favor-susurro con temor,por primera ves temió de su amigo,de su _hermano._

- Eres mía Bulma - Susurró este lanzándola a lo largo del sillón, se posicionó sobre ella, la beso mas no escuchaba nada, quería escucharla gemir, quería hacerla suya.

-Vegeta para por favor - Susurró asustada y atemorizada, el... la violaría y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo,se culpo de débil y tonta al no darse cuenta de los cambios en el,de su falta de cariño cuando conoció a su novio y también cuando vio los primeros indicios cuando llego a su apartamento,que tonta e ilusa fue.

- Eres mía, yo Te Amo. - dicho esto le rompió la ropa que usaba,dejándola a su merced.

Bulma solo podía llorar,solamente podía hacer eso,nunca creyó que su primera ves fuera de esa manera,el creyó que ella se entregaría a la persona que ella amara y eligiera,una acto lleno de amor y dulzura,pero ahora solo se sintió desnuda, sucia y ultrajada.

Despertó con los rayos del sol,sintiendo incomodo dio la vuelta cuando cayo de bruces al suelo,adolorido se levanto sujentandose la cabeza,tenia una jaqueca horrible,rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su apartamento,estaba desnudo y no sabia que había pasado ayer.

Sentándose en sillón vistiéndose lentamente empezó a recordar todo.

Desesperado busco en cada cuarto de ese apartamento,pero no encontró rastros de ella,necesitaba hablar con ella,darle una explicación,disculparse y pedirle perdón,no cabía en su cerebro como pudo perder el control así,la busco donde los amigos de ella,profesores,etc.

Pero no la encontró.

Habían acabado con la fiesta de final de promoción,Bulma fue a su casillero a vaciar sus cosas,al ser una estudiante modelo ella no necesitaba ir a los últimos meses de clases,lo que agradeció enormemente,pudo estar un tiempo lejos de todos los malos recuerdos que la atormentaron durante las ultimas semanas.

Después de despertarse esa fatídica mañana,con toda la rapidez que pudo ella se cambio y entre lagrimas se fue al único lugar donde estaría segura,a la casa de su novio,este la recibió gustoso y al ver como lloraba solo la abrazo,esta entre llantos le contó lo sucedido,después del relato el le dijo que iría a su apartamento a "hablar" con el,pero Bulma le pidió que no lo haga,que ella se encargaría,le hizo prometer que no diría nada,que solo se quedara con ella.

Y así paso semana tras semana de innumerables pesadillas,pero gracias a su novio pudo superarlos poco a poco.

Ahora estaba en ese lugar,despidiéndose de su pasado para empezar un nuevo futuro con su novio y futuro esposo,pero había algo que aun faltaba.

Vegeta fue a la fiesta de promoción,con la esperanza de poder encontrarla y hablar con ella,después de ese día no pudo localizarla,intento buscarla en la universidad y en su casa,incluso en la casa de su novio,pero siempre recibía negativas.

Cuando vio que ella no aparecería,se fue frustrado por los pasillos,pero a lo lejos vio una figura menuda,sintió su corazón acelerarse,era ella,quien casi salia del portón con un paraguas.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas,-BULMA-grito,vio como la mujer volteaba y en su rostro mostraba una mueca de temor,eso lo sorprendió pero decidió continuar.

Llego a su lado-Bulma,por favor escucha,lamento,lamento lo que sucedió,no se que me paso ,yo...-hablaba atropelladamente casi al punto de no poderle entender.

Bulma solo le vio,sintiendo como las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas,a pesar de todo como quería a su hermano y le dolía pero era por su propio bien la separación,la de ella y el.

-Ve-vegeta-la delicada voz de Bulma roto por el llanto cayo las palabras de Vegeta

-s-solo dejame olvidar-respondió con voz entrecortada,mientras salia corriendo a través de la lluvia al auto estacionado afuera del instituto.

-todo esta bien-le pregunto el chico dentro del auto,ella solo sonrió y limpiándose las lagrimas respondió,-si,e-estoy bien,a-ahora vamonos-dijo mientras sentía como el auto comenzaba a andar,llevándola a un nuevo futuro.

Vegeta solo pudo ver como la silueta de Bulma se perdía en la bruma de la lluvia,dejando las puertas del instituto abiertas de par en par,verla subir al auto y este arrancar enseguida,vio como una parte de su ser moría definitivamente dentro de el y con el sonido de la lluvia recordó sus ultimas palabras

_Solo dejame olvidar_

Palabras que seguro que lo atormentarían el resto de su vida,alzo la mirada hacia el cielo gris y en un susurro,desde el fondo de su alma respondió:

_No puedo olvidar_.

_¿FIN?_

Bueno aquí el final,espero que te guste Pame querida,de ti depende la decisión si quieres que quede así o si no pues deja un comentario con tu respuesta,sin nada mas que decir.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara_


	2. Olvida Vegeta

Hola, aquí la continuación de esta genial historia, disculpen la demora, todo fue culpa de los profesores que me dejaron una infinidad de tareas para las vacaciones de mitad de año-SIP ya estoy de vacaciones-, también exámenes finales y revisión de cuadernos, en mi salón (maldiciendo mentalmente mi suerte-y a uno que otro profesor-) termine de escribirla.

Bueno sin más comencemos:

**_No puedo olvidar_**

Han pasado ya dos años, el tiempo ha trascurrido y las estaciones han hecho acto de presencia.

Bulma y Vegeta siguieron con sus vidas, cada uno tomo diferentes caminos, eligieron diferentes destinos, tomaron distintas acciones, pero a pesar lo que paso entre ellos dos, el hilo azul de la mistad, maltratada con el pasar del tiempo, aún persiste, sigue allí, uniendo el camino de estos dos simples mortales.

Vegeta, después de la desgarradora despedida que tuvo con Bulma, se dedicó a tomar, sintiendo que en su vida ya nada tenía sentido, sin ella, la luz de su vida se había extinguido, había perdido el camino, se sentía como un náufrago en alta mar que había perdido el rumbo y ahora navegaba en las turbulentas y traicioneras aguas de la desolación.

¿Porque tanto dolor? ¿Porque?¿que había hecho el para merecer esto? Nunca le deseo mal a nadie; a pesar de ver como Bulma era feliz con _él,_ a pesar de cada ves verlos pasar tomados de la mano y sentir un punzante dolor en sus entrañas, nunca deseo nada malo contra ella y el, nunca deseo su muerte o algo parecido, nunca dijo injurias contra él.

A pesar de ser tan serio y directo de niño, no ser expresivo y no tener tacto con las personas, él siempre quiso lo mejor para todos, a las niñas que lastimaban a Bulma, jamás les deseo el mal, el solo se culpaba a sí mismo, a su debilidad; nunca culpo a su padre de separarse de su madre, se culpaba a sí mismo, seguramente él fue un mal hijo, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que la culpa eran de ellos, siempre encontraba una forma de culparse.

Pero paso el tiempo, cuando creció comprendió que algunas cosas estaban fuera de su alcance, a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo, todo de su parte, no era suficiente; tal vez su padre tenía razón, solo era un_ chiquillo inmaduro_ como suele decirle cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

No entendía porque el mundo parecía ensañarse con él.

_¿En verdad no lo sabes?_ Contestó una vocecilla en su cabeza, Vegeta negó, no entendía porque el destino lo trataba así, no comprendía que pudo haber dañado para que después le cobraran con creces los intereses.

Entonces la vocecilla, llena de burla, contesto;_ No te hagas el inocente ,Vegeta, tú y yo sabemos bien que hiciste, lastimaste a muchas mujeres con tu juego de seducción, recuerda Vegeta, recuerda ver el llanto en sus ojos, recuerda el melodioso sonido de sus corazones al romperse o el dolor en su voz, recuerda como primero las enamorabas, dándoles falsas ilusiones, creando castillos en el aire y después, al aburrirte de ellas, dejabas caer el velo de la ilusión, mostrando tu verdadera forma, un ser frió y sin corazón, no te importo lastimarlas para tus fines egoístas, sin importarte sus sentimientos, con el fin de sacarte de la cabeza a Bulma ,tu primer amor, pero a final de cuentas terminaste lastimándola ,haciendo algo de lo que juraste protegerla._

Vegeta escuchaba cada palabra que decía su conciencia-suponía que ella era-, haciendo eco en su mente, nublándole los sentidos de sentimientos tan antiguos como dolorosos; lloro, solamente lloro, lloró como vil niña durante ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Quien sabe, saco todo el dolor de su cuerpo, lloro tanto que sintió que no le quedaba ya lagrima que derramar, lloró como nunca lo hizo en sus 23 años de vida, lloro su dolor, su pena, su arrepentimiento, lloró sus disculpas y la culpa que tenía incrustada en su ser, lloró por todas las personas que lastimo, lloró por Bulma, por las lágrimas que debió haber derramado después de ese fatal error.

Simplemente lloro al recordar las palabras de su subconsciente, cómo disco rayado repetirse en su cabeza, torturando con los recuerdos de su pasado:

_No te hagas el inocente, Vegeta, tú y yo sabemos bien que hiciste, lastimaste a muchas mujeres con tu juego de seducción,_

Era verdad, cuántas mujeres, de buen corazón y nobles sentimientos se acercaron a él, solo deseando un poco de amor, pero el solo las vio como un juego, una forma de diversión, solo para pasar el rato y consolarse entre sus brazos...y también entre sus piernas.

Que había pasado con él, él nunca hubiera actuado así, el primero moriría antes de tratar a una mujer sin respeto, como juro al ver a su padre golpeaba a su madre, y después engañarla con cuanta mujer encontrara en su camino; ella con Bulma eran lo más preciado que tenía, no entendía porque ahora había actuado como un completo bastardo.

_Recuerda Vegeta, recuerda ver el llanto en sus ojos, recuerda el melodioso sonido de sus corazones al romperse o el dolor en su voz,_

Que malnacido había sido, como pudo ser así, si su madre se enterara de lo que hizo, se avergonzaría y se sentiría humillada de pertenecer a la misma familia, se avergonzaría del hijo que tuvo, quien no tuvo respeto y daño a una mujer de la forma más horrenda y vil que puede existir en el mundo.

_Recuerda como primero las enamorabas, dándoles falsas ilusiones, creando castillos en el aire y después, al aburrirte de ellas, dejabas caer el velo de la ilusión, mostrando tu verdadera forma, un ser frió y sin corazón,_

Recuerda como con cada conquista, prácticamente las catalogaba, como si fueran trozos de carne de diferentes marcas y no personas; como, con engaños y falsas promesas de amor, lograba atraparlas en sus redes y cuando obtenía todo lo que realmente quería, cruelmente las abandonaba con frases tan cortas pero igual de crueles como _terminamos, ya no me interesas _o _me aburrí de ti; que_ imbécil insensible fue.

_No te importo lastimarlas para tus fines egoístas,_

Su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, sentía que de un momento a otro le iba a explotar, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra sus costillas y su respiración volverse superficial, empezaba a hiperventilar.

_Sin importarte sus sentimientos, con el fin de sacarte de la cabeza a Bulma, _

Bulma, la causante de todos sus males, la causante de que conociera el amor, la causante de desarrollar sentimientos, la causante de su dolor y de su sufrimiento, los recuerdos se la juntaban en su cabeza, no podía más.

_Tu primer amor,_

Sintió tanta repulsión y desesperación dentro de sí, que se agarró con fuerza de sus cabellos, tratando de callar las voces en su cabeza, el llanto de sus "victimas", él llanto de Bulma al pedirle que parara, se jalo tanto el cabello que creyó que se quedaría sin ningún pelo en la cabeza.

_Pero a final de cuentas terminaste la, haciendo algo de lo que juraste protegerla._

Sintió asco cuando escucho a la vos en su cabeza llena de malicia y burla, sintió asco de sí mismo y sintió asco de la persona en quien se había convertido, sintió tanto asco que vomito lo poco que tenía en su estómago.

Arrastrándose del cuarto del baño a su cama en su cuarto, con la poca fuerza que tenia se tiro encima de ella, a través de sus cansados ojos vio sus manos, preguntándose mentalmente si este realmente era él y no otra persona a quien le había sucedido estas cosas.

Viro su cuerpo a un costado y vio una fotografía en el buro de su cama, la tomo entre sus manos y sentía que las lágrimas nuevamente se juntaban en sus ojos, era una foto de Bulma y el cuándo estaban en la secundaria; como ella sonreía y él estaba cruzado de brazos con el señor más fruncido de lo normal-lo había tomado por sorpresa-vestidos en sus uniformes escolares.

Soltó la foto, era doloroso recordar; que fácil sería si solo olvidara; como ella misma se lo dijo esa tarde de Diciembre:

_Solo déjame olvidar_

Vegeta formo en sus labios una sonrisa triste, si eso fuera tan fácil.

_Continuara..._

Hola, uf el final del capítulo, al principio pensaba escribir en este capítulo toda la historia, pero después pensándolo mejor decidí alargarlo un poco más y que cada personaje expresara sus pensamientos después de ocurrido ese accidente.

Disculpen si puse a Vegeta muy sentimental y sensible, solo quise recalcar los sentimientos que debe tener al darse cuenta de sus errores.

Bueno sin más me despido.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara_


End file.
